The Kitsune and the Maiden
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A re-imagining of NeonZangetsu's Maiden. If any of you are like me, you got more Vegeta than Naruto out of the previous incarnation. Also I wanted to continue where that one left off. So join the adventures of Naruto, Virgo, and their happy family as they aid Lucy and Fairy Tail. Can find a possible unrated version on Xamuland the next yourfanfiction 2.0 and deviantart.
1. For Her Sake!

The Kitsune and The Maiden

0

Naruto x Virgo

0

Author's Note

0

I was given permission to adapt NeonZangetsu's stories as long as I credit him. This will go much farther than the previous version. How Naruto and Virgo met will be covered and along the general plot line. This is mainly do the fact that Naruto is more like Vegeta than Naruto in the original version.

00000000

Story Start

00000000

Like most nights the stars were strewn about the impressive space in a glowing array of twinkling lights. It was this sort of night that he warmly embrace her as they enjoyed the cool night air from the open window in the room.

A smile would grace his face and he would greet her with a warm, tender kiss that was as fierce as the fire that drove his will. The wind, his domain could carry the warmth of a fire or the chill of a breeze.

Despite lacking an element she returned that warmth. Renwing the passion between them a great deal, her body welding against him; her lips capturing his own as their tongues dance.

The smooth skin of her cheek brushed against his scruffy, whiskered one. His hair filled her nostrils with the clean scent of delight and disbelief. She hugged him fiercely, the notes of strong hard arms joining with supple firm stomach and back merging with the pure feminine softness of her chest pressed against his making a chord of perfect acceptance.

With a tentative place he gently lifted his hands and gently brushed her back with a phantom touch. She tasted salt on her lips, the bitter acrid taste serving to sour the moment before she realized the truth of what it was.

A tear, her tear. Her chest convulsed uncontrollably, and suddenly she was sobbing.

That was then he pulled her into a comforting hug. The single moment of joy and reunion was a result of a great passage of time that transpired each time she was summoned.

"Welcome home, love." When he spoke, his words set her very heart ablaze. Home. Yes, this was their home. Forever and ever and ever. He would always be waiting for her here, waiting for her to come home, to return from wherever she was summoned by her mistress; her princess, Lucy Heartfilia. He always waited for her, no matter what. Just like a knight-no, just like a prince. Her prince.

Though his behavior and style of dress was anything but principally. His garbs, dark in color, consisted of black and red cloak with an orange shirt and black pants. He was not known for tastes in clothing, one of his many rough around the edges trait. Though he was hardly ever rough with her, despite the pink haired woman's eccentricities.

''Punishment'', that was not something the youth partook in. The term was used for their intimacy then any form of punishment. The youth definitely did not seem to be the kind to partake in acts of cruelty considering his appearance.

At first glance, it was easy to notice his hair. Disheveled, spiky and wild reflecting his demeanor. Then there was his cerulean blue eyes, sharp, aged, belying experience, but that wasn't all.

He had whisker marks, three on each cheek that along with an enthused grin gave off a mischievous nature. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and night but expressionless, that face squinted against the perpetual starlight that was their world; while nine tails of crimson fur curled round them both and sheltered them from the cold.

Some time had past sensed he entered that realm. Some time since he met her and stirred from within the pink haired spirit a spark of passion. Though at that moment the look on her face spoke of something more.

He stared at her inquisitively, his chin dipping ever so slightly as the fingertips brushed across her wrists; the act of which sent electric shudders down her spine.

She reached up, up, up, standing on the balls of her feet, to the tips of her toes, so that she might thread her hands through his hair. So that she might reach through the mess of ragged blond locks and caress the two cat-like ears hidden within. Of course she would never say such a thing aloud, even if her demeanor did not permit such a thing, that she knew these were not the ears of some tabby cat, but rather, the ears of a fox.

The ears of a kitsune.

Days led to weeks, which lead to months and those months turned into years. Time did not feel relevant in the realm of spirits. The domain of eternal life. That very time was undocumented, unspoken when he began to speak. The bridge between his former life and the current one a blank memory. Though the feelings that were missing were filled by her. It was filled by the pink haired maiden who stole his attention.

''My...key?'' he spoke, the question rephrased. It would be that moment, after calming down that she asked him about the key. A request, to lend his services to the same master she had. He had to admit, he was rather skeptical of such a thing; every spirit mage using one of the Golden Twelve as tools of powers and he would be no one's slave. But, it wasn't a matter of trusting some random Wizard, it was a matter of trusting Virgo who defended her master, the one who saw spirits as friends.

A look of distaste had marred his features. Fury and disgust plagued him as he remembered the stories of former summoners. His eyes met Virgo's again and he could see she was a bit frightful of his response. He would never raise his hand to her in violence, but his temper could be quite frightening.

"Give a human my key?" this wouldn't be the first time Virgo tried to explain to him, attempt to persuade him but he remained stubborn. Surely she knew that his power was in odds with the mindset of her so called mistress. Those without a killer instinct should never call upon his power.

His hand gently caressed Virgo's face, his lips grazing her forehead. ''Vi-chan, a relic such as myself no longer thinks of himself as a fighter.''

''Please, reconsider.'' she could not, she would not fail her princess. She did her best to explain the situation to him, to make him understand that, without his aid, her hime-her most beloved princess-would surely perish. She watched as her words sank into the fine features of his face, watched, as they struck a chord somewhere deep within him, watched; as they twisted his visage into a rictus of fury and pain.

"Grimoire Heart?" He repeated the name of the Dark Guild she had given him, the guild that was currently assailing Tenrou Island in search for something. What that something was, she knew not. She only knew that her mistress was nearly out of magical power, and that she was in desperate need of assistance. She could no longer summon her Celestial Spirits in her current state, and if something was not done soon, the agent of Grimoire Heart would kill her, and all of her contracts would cease to exist altogether.

''PLEASE!'' The desperation filled her voice. The blond had to take a moment to recoil at the volume. Virgo's usual stoic nature had been broken. She was desperate, and felt utterly desperate.

''Those who break the rules are trash! Though those who abandon their friends are worse their trash!''

It had been a long time since he thought back to his old life.

''Do you have someone precious? Someone precious you are fighting for?''

Even in another lifetime he could not turn his back on those memories, on who he was. ''I'll do it.''

"Thank you." She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his whiskered cheek. He looked at her in surprise and then he saw a kind of relief settle over the girl, her face easing, her shoulders losing their tightness. Seemingly satisfied, she leaned back once again, doing her best to ignore his sudden surprise and, perhaps, her own cherry-pink blush.

She pressed her back against his chest and kissed him then, and it was wonderful. Before she realized what happened he grabbed her and flipped her onto his bed.

There was no time for her to resist, even if she wanted to. It always left her a bit shocked at the movements of his speed. She gasped, the sensation his lips trailing down her neck as he pulled at her frilly dress she'd gone to all the trouble of wearing and the lips that explored her body...were gone.

The moment the warmth disappeared she knew he was gone. Without him a sudden coldness filled the room. She felt a sudden breeze caress her cheek just then; followed by a distant tremor in the distance, emerging as a slow, subtle vibration that worked its way up her heels and into her hips, leaving her shuddering as the sound of faint laughter traversed across the realms between them.

Whatever dark force had been assailing her mistress had ceased to be. The magic had vanished without a trace. Relief had washed through her knowing her mistress was safe. And the offending party had gotten their just punishment. ''Thank you...Naruto-kun.'' Virgo thought, as she waited for her lover to return to her side.


	2. Reunion!

The Kitsune and The Maiden

0

Naruto x Virgo

0

Author's Note

0

I was given permission to adapt NeonZangetsu's stories as long as I credit him. This will go much farther than the previous version. How Naruto and Virgo met will be covered and along the general plot line. This is mainly do the fact that Naruto is more like Vegeta than Naruto in the original version.

00000000

Story Start

00000000

Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail found herself holding a key. The design of this key wasn't that of Gold like the Twelve Celestial Spirits or Silver of the lesser spirits, but one of an intricate design and material.

The material of key was platinum with teeth fastened on the end around its facets, shaped like a lightning bolt. There was an orange gem in the middle of the key's head, from its unorthodox look it wasn't an ordinary gem. This unusual key was without a doubt special. This very key, or its sumonee had saved her life seven years ago. This very key had been given to her before she was well aware of its existence.

'I wonder why he gave me his key?' she mused. She hadn't summoned him. None of her spirits-not even Loki-had done that before. Granted, Loki came and went as he pleased, but he was an exception. Just as he was an exception. That mysterious blond, who'd summoned himself to her side in her moment of need.

"Maybe you should just sell that, Lucy." One of the guild members suggested.

"Yeah!" Agreed another. "With the money you'd get from selling that, you'd be set for life!"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, clutching the key to her chest. "I'll never sell this key!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, peering over her shoulder. "When did you get that one, Lucy?"

"Just recently." Lucy answered. "And you're too close!"

"But I wanna know!" Pressed the pinkette. "You've never used that one before, have you?" A look of consternation crossed his face. "Is it that guy's key?" Lucy knew exactly to whom the dragonslayer was referring. Natsu had been spot on. It was his key.

A key to that mysterious. Could she ever bring herself to use it? Lucy honestly didn't know. The man who bequeathed the key to her terrified her. Naruto Uzumaki. He was not a man of cruelty, know, maybe that was not the best way to put it. He…he frightened her. In an instant her had reduced the Grimmoire mage trying to kill her to ashes.

The same man who had been so nice and protective to her, had ended someone's life without so much as blinking. And he had left her his key, telling her to call him when needed. Despite it all, she couldn't bring herself to summon the man. Lucy was a person of nearly infinite forgiveness. She…she wasn't a person to bring herself to kill, which was why the enigma confused her greatly.

"Hey, you should summon him!" Abruptly, Natsu's eyes brightened. "I never got a chance to thank him for saving you!"

The life leached from her face. The memory of seven years ago starting to appear in her mind.

_She slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, her back arching in agony as her entire body spasmed in pain. She groaned, made as if to rise, but before she could do so, both her hands were bound and he was upon her, straddling her for a terrifying instant. But only an instant. Abruptly, he stood, his knee driving the air from her lungs and the fight from her body, rendering her helpless for what came next._

_Slowly-lazily-he raised a palm._

_"This is the end-_

_He never had a chance to finish it._

_The ground trembled and the sky shook._

_Something smacked across Kain Hikaru's face and sent him sprawling. Another something plugged its knuckles into the man's ribcage, proppelling him into the distance with a speed that no human should possess. Lucy clamored up onto her hands and knees, just in time to see a shadow to thrust itself between her and the dark mage. Kain screamed, screamed as a geyser of azure flame raked across his flesh, tearing deep grooves into his arms and chest as he spun end over end._

_Howling winds descended from above in the form of a small tornado. The figure appeared, both frightening and powerful in appearance. A glowing sort of light radiated from this humanoid figure. In a movement, a single flash of light and he was gone._

_ "Heartfilia…Lucy-chan." He spoke the words with warm reverence. The golden haired mage found herself unable to speak. She felt his powerful hand grasp her wrist, helping her up. "I've come to aid you." This man, this force of nature…no her savior had filled her with warmth. "Let me take care of this man." He said as he turned._

_She blinked, blinked as the man was suddenly blanketed in a powerful golden aura. Outlines of black formed and together it formed some sort of outfit. This blond stranger had radiated power she had never seen. "That man…that giant. He is the one who hurt you right?" he asked, craning his head towards her._

_"Yes…" she answered, finally finding her voice._

_"W-W-W-Who are you!" the overweight giant stammered out, trying to be tough._

_The man brought his arms forward as a dense black sphere began forming in his hands. "You're executioner! Despite your simple nature I sense a great cruelty in your heart. This time…I won't repeat the same mistakes form my past." Those who often held power over their opponents tended to torture them. They reveled in their power and often treated their opponents as toys. They watched as their helpless opponents beg and pleaded for their lives. _

_Naruto wasn't that kind of person. As he prepared the attack he watched as his enemy pulled out a doll of some kind. In a way, the glow mirrored his own attack as his enemy stuck out his palm and released a light blast from his enemy. The attack hit, but Naruto stayed firm, tanking the hat and only caused him to slightly lose his footing. _

_His opponent broke out in a nervous sweat. He seemed to pull out another doll and leaped high up in the air. Naruto glance up, wondering what his opponent was doing when the man turned himself into iron. "So you plan to crush me? You only made yourself an easier target." Naruto said as he aimed the attack up and then used his chakra arms to extend and rushed the attack towards his enemy. The massive sphere consumed the man and his dolls who. The Iron shell shattering as it began reducing everything to ash. Skin, flesh, and even bones were being grounded into paste and melted by unrecorded temperatures. _

_When that Naruto dropped his cloak, his eyes had closed. People, people had become unbelievable cruel and power hungry since the past. The amount of world-wide threats popping up was staggering. He could only hope that those striving for peace in this world will achieve. He turned his attention to the woman frozen in place. By her look, he could see the fear; she seemed to be in shock. _

_In an instant he was in front of her, causing her to stumble back in fear. "I won't hurt you Lucy-chan." He kindly spoke. "Don't look away…please." He asked after the girl could finally look at him after a few hesitant seconds. "You…you have a kind heart. Someone like you must have her reasons for fighting. If you need me, summon me and I will fight by your side." He said as he took her wrist and held her palm up. With that he placed the keys in her hand and balled up the fist. "Train yourself and be strong. I'm nowhere near as generous as the others for my summoning requirements." it was then he flashed her a foxy grin. "I'll be seeing you 'tteboyo." He said and with that he vanished. _

_"Once a month." He grunted, vanishing without pause or pretense._

The memory then faded. How could summon who seemed so warm have such terrifying power. She didn't know which kind of Celestial Spirit he was, nor could she claim him to be. Her spirits had never slain anyone before. Defeated them, yes. Beaten them within an inch of their life, yes. But never had they ended a person's life without so much as blinking. It was just so cold.

Yet…it had been seven years since she last saw him. It had been a long seven years since she saw him or any of her spirits. After the Tenrou island spirits she hadn't exchanged words with any of them, not having a chance to summon her. Did they hate her for that? They ought to. She didn't want that. She wanted to thank them. To thank them for all they'd done to keep her alive, to keep her going. She stood from the table and marched out of the guild. Natsu followed after her, and Gray after him and then Erza...soon the entire guild had followed her outside.

"W-What are you guys doing!" Lucy sputtered, realizing the entire guild had gathered around her. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to see too!" Happy chimed in.

"Alright," Lucy nodded to herself. "I'll do it!" She thrust the key forth, a black magic seal bursting into existence it. A low roar tore through the abyss between worlds, trying to stifle her magic. She resisted. She'd been told that this would happen, that the strain of summoning him might swallow her very soul. She felt the pain and pushed past; as the guild itself began to quiver in fear.

"Open the gate of Peace...Naruto!"

The ground trembled and the sky shook. An orange glow formed as the seal burst apart. A mini-tornado had formed; lingering for a moment as the figure slowly emerged. For his power and unusual background his summoning was rather simplistic. With a grin his eyes fell on Lucy. "Took you long enough Lucy-chan. For a moment I was beginning if you forgot all about us."

"N-Never!" Lucy hastily exclaimed. She could never just forget about the spirits. Spirits or not, they were dear to her…they were her friends.

"So…did you need my help?"

"Well…I…" Lucy suddenly felt nervous, unsure of herself. "I wanted to thank you…for saving!" she hastily rushed out.

"Is that all?" he asked, surprised by the admission. "Well, it was the right thing for me to do. That, and Virgo ask me to do it. Isn't that right Virgo-chan?" he asked, looking to her sky. Suddenly the earth broke beneath her feet, parting for the arrival of another. An azure magic seal, as bright as the blue skies, parted before the newcomer as they moved to stand beside Naruto. Much to her dismay, another spirit had emerged. She knew this spirit. That grace-filled gait, the chains rattling from her wrists, the maid-outfit, that indefatigably pink hair, that small bundle in her arms...eh?

"Allow me to explain, hime." the spirit of the maiden began. "I was the one who asked Naruto-kun to assist you."

"Virgo?" Lucy exclaimed aghast, looking at her spirit in wide-eyed disbelief. Only to have them narrow in confusion. Virgo was carrying someone. No, that wasn't quite right. It looked more like a someone, rather than a something. A something with bright blond and pink hair, its arms wrapped firmly around the maiden's neck its head nested into her bosom.

"Nani? Who is...

Naruto's grin only grew wider. He wrapped an arm round Virgo's waist, drawing his fellow spirt, close to him. The child in her arms squirmed suddenly, her face upturned towards this sudden intrusion. When she saw Naruto she squealed with delight. She scrambled into his arms and he took her with a broad grin, sweeping her away from Virgo with all the skill of one experienced in the ancient art of parenthood. Much like Virgo she wore a maid's attire, though in place of black she'd opted for the brightest, most hideous of orange. That the white frills remained was something of a miracle, all things considered. She giggled and slapped at the cheeks of the blond, grinning as he mussed the long locks of her long, dually colored hair.

"This is our daughter, Kachuu. She's been eager to meet the princess the celestial spirits were fondly speaking of."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly. "Oh, I get it. So she's your daughter...EH!" Aghast she jabbed a finger toward the happy couple. "Wait a second! How is she your daughter! I thought spirits couldn't...couldn't couldn't do that! Her cheeks darkened, leaving her unable to say the dreaded word. "V-V-Virgo, does that mean...you...and him...are..." She made a pressing motion with her fingers and dared not say more.

"You are correct, hime." The maiden nodded at her master's lack of understanding, her once stoic expression dissolving into a small smile as she returned Naruto's embrace. It left Lucy utter speechless. "Naruto-kun and I were intimate with one another and as a result, I produced a daughter." Bold and frank as ever. Lucy felt her ears begin to burn as she mentally depicted the two spirits in the act. The same seemed to be true for the rest of the guild.

"T-That's just…wow." It was just something to contemplate.

"Well…now that…that's out of the way. Kachuu wants to give you something. Though I'm warning you now, don't summon her in a battle situation for at least another five years. Time in the spirit realm pasts much faster than here and we want her sufficiently trained before having to deal with any conflict."

The girl-she couldn't have been more than four years old-reached from Lucy with her little arms, her face incredibly serious. Naruto's face was painted with amusement. Lucy's fear of Naruto was disappearing. He was a very protective family man and seemed to hold no malice.

Gingerly, Lucy accepted the child. She held her as she had seen Virgo hold her, and dazzling grin split Kachuus face. She tugged on Lucy's collar, demanding her attention. She was just like her father in aspect. She could not, would not, be ignored. And so Lucy gave the girl what she wanted. She turned her gaze downward, granting the child her full attention.

Kachuu pushed her hands against Lucy's breats. For a moment, Lucy flushed. "H-Hey! Watch where you're putting those!" Kachuu looked up at her, gazing at her with those eyes of deep and soulful blue. She was utterly serious.

"Here." When Kachuu spoke her voice was remarkably high pitch. She sounded just like any child her age would. This child, despite something in her eyes was mischievous; she had the look of innocence like any well behaved child.

Kachuu opened her hands, revealing a shining source radiant light.

A flawless platinum just like her fathers, but much, much smaller. The tips of the key were curved, almost in the shape of a heart, mirroring that of her mother's key. All in all, it was as perfect replica of their keys, forged into one. Lucy marveled at little Kachuu's key.

"Is this...for me?"

Kachuu nodded, a swift, jerky bob.

"Give us a little warning before you summon her Lucy-chan." Naruto began blackly, "Virgo and I of course are ready to help you anytime. Though if anything happens to our little girl because of an ill-timed summon I won't be so quick to forgive you."

"O-Of course." Lucy stammered as the blond sent her a cold gaze momentarily, before returning to his usual happy persona.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to go. See you later Lucy-chan!" He said as he scooped up his little girl. "Tonight's ramen night." With that the little girl cheered and began chanting 'ramen' 'ramen' 'ramen'

Virgo bowed.

"I look foward to being punished by you again, hime.

"There was no punishment!" Lucy exasperatedly cried out! What was with her spirits and punishments?

Kachuu clapped her hands and laughed.

"Bye!"

With that, the three of them disappeared.

Leaving Lucy to wonder...why was everyone in her life so damn weird?


End file.
